Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy Alternate POV'S
by RoweBlackHerondaleEatonStewart
Summary: Zach has heard about the Chameleon, the one who is the greatest spy of their generation, the one who's identity is being held a secret by the CIA, the one who took the CoC down with Joe Solomon, and the one he is going to meet whether he likes it or not. CHAPTERS 3-9 UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Cove Ops Mission

**Hey guys! I'm so happy to be back! This is the edited version of the first chapter. As always, I don't own any of the characters or the Gallagher Girls series, the OC's being the exception. Also, if any of you are interested, I am looking for a Beta Reader.**

My name is Zach Goode. I'm 16 years old and I'm different then your average teenage boy.

I go to a school called the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, where people send their "troubled" teenaged boys. Or so everyone thinks.

The school is in Maine, in the middle of nowhere, located in the mountains. Tall, concrete walls surround it, with barbed wire covering the tops. Guard towers stand tall, breaking up the sections of never ending walls.

But Blackthorne isn't what everyone thinks.

Blackthorne is a top-secret facility where teenaged boys get trained to be spies/assassins. And I just happen to be one of those boys.

I look up at the white, pop corned ceiling about ten feet above me. I can hear the sound of the shower turning off, the _pitter-patter _sound it makes. The door connecting our bathroom to our bunk slides open and steam curls out. My best friend, Grant Newman, steps out. His blond hair is wet and his brown eyes are still tired-looking, even after his shower.

The door to our room opens and my other friend, Jonas Anderson, enters. His black hair curls against his forehead, though today it's mostly straight. His violet eyes are strangely alert for 4 AM.

"Zach! Good, you're up." He says, probably happy he didn't have to wake me up. It was a hard task. I smirk.

The rest of Blackthorne is still asleep, minus the Sophomore Covert Operations class. We have our first tailing mission today, our job to tail a class of female spies. Our guest teacher, Joe Solomon, had warned us about their abilities, but none of us were worried. We're the best of the best. Besides, they're just girls. They didn't stand a chance, no matter how good their training was. Yet, for some strange reason, his words rang loud in my head.

"_Boys, today is a very important class. Tomorrow you will be going on a Cove Ops mission. You will be trailing a class of girl spies. Don't underestimate them boys, especially my goddaughter. Good Luck, you boys will need it." Solomon said._

"_What? You don't trust us?" I had asked._

"_I trust you, but I don't know how far my goddaughter and her friends are willing to go to get what they want. They could be flirting with you one minute and the next they could be A) Gone or B) she could have you on the floor before you can say "Spy". " He said. "Class dismissed. Get ready boys. Tomorrow will certainly be interesting. I will give you your assignments tomorrow." And then he was gone._


	2. The Suprise After the Mission

At six o'clock Grant, Jonas, and I headed out to the helicopter. There were only four sophomores' with high enough clearance to go on this kind of Cove Ops mission. Our other roommate, Nick Cross, tended to be in the room when we woke up, but he helped Joe fly the helicopter to Blackthorne when we went onto missions like this. The others had no idea that there was a female school for spies. Grant and Jonas were learning how to operate the helicopter so that they could help Joe. I already knew how, but I didn't help because nobody was willing to wake me up that early in the morning.

Solomon and Nick were waiting next to the copter when we got there. Solomon laughed at our anxiousness, the way Jonas twitched and Grant, Nick, and I fidgeted.

He handed each of us a file with the person's picture that we were tailing and their description. I looked at the picture. The girl might have been cute but I couldn't tell, because my picture was fuzzed out. When Solomon saw my face he laughed.

"That is a picture of my goddaughter. She's the best pavement artist at her school, even better than you. I am not going to willingly give you a picture of my daughter…I mean goddaughter, now am I?" He said chuckling. I couldn't help but notice his slip up. Apparently the others noticed this, too, because they shot me questioning looks. I shrugged and mouthed,_ mission now questions later_. A few seconds later the copter landed (5.25 seconds in case you were wondering). I hopped out and took in my surroundings, Grant beside me.

"Go on boys, you are going to need every second you have to escape these girls, they are the best in their school. You have 30 minutes and if you don't get compromised by then you win, if you do, well….you lose." Solomon smirked.

*****30 Minutes Later*****

Solomon had told us through comms to meet him by the dip and dots machine on the fourth floor without a tail, where all of us were currently standing. It had been pretty uneventful. Grant and I had paired up and in the half an hour we had, we used every technique we could think of to shake loose any tail we could have had. Nick and Jonas had, too. All of us were on guard. _That was too easy._ I thought.

Solomon appeared late (by 10.4 seconds), smirking. His eyes glimmered with amusement. Not good.

"Boy's you've lost. All of you were compromised in the first five minutes and thirty seconds. Zach was the last to get compromised and the young lady who compromised him as my goddaughter…C-"Solomon was cut off by a pretty girl stepping out of the shadows, looking at me and smirking. She was gorgeous in a subtle way, beautiful if you looked close enough, but unnoticeable otherwise. She would be easy to miss while scanning a crowd of people, but unable to miss when standing right in front of you.

"Chameleon, The Chameleon. Wouldn't want Joey telling you my name, that's classified information that takes level eight clearance." She said, winking. Solomon chuckled and shook his head.

"Aww, but we're all friends' right? It actually takes level ten clearance." She said.

"Boys, this is Cammie my-"Again he was cut off by the pretty sixteen year old.

"I am his daughter and you," She said pointing at Grant and Nick." Are my twin brothers."


	3. Suprise at Blackthorne

**Okay I know that the chapters are kinda short but I promise they will get longer. Now our guest, Joe Solomon.**

**Solomon: Sophie you must say it or I will have to let Bex in here, and not for chatting and gossiping.**

**Me: No not Bex! Okay I'll say it….. I do not own Gallagher Girl's because if I did there would already be a movie out! Now it's your turn Joey.**

**Solomon: Review and get a virtual cookie or see another chapter, she request at least 3.**

Nick and Grant stood there with their mouths open for at least five minutes before Solomon decided to break it.

"Cammie will be riding with us to Gallagher and then we will be going to Blackthorne," He said. "You have until then to get to know each other." Cammie just laughed and ran to the nearest car, which happened to be a Black Charger.** (A.N. Links for Clothes, Cars, and Rooms etc. etc. will be loaded on to my profile before the end of the weekend- 12/4/2011)** She hotwired it and got into the driver's seat next to Solomon. She would ask questions like, favorite color, favorite food, and favorite candy.

"So you're probably wondering who our mom is well, she is Abby Cameron. Exactly why my last name is Solomon, Cameron Ann Cameron just wouldn't make sense, would it?" She smirked. "We're here; I have to go see you guys later." She walked off and blended into a cloud of girls.

"Yes! It's town day!" She yelled running into the school and the last thing I saw was a glittery one shoulder top, dark wash short shorts, a head band, and silver flip flops, but the last thing I heard before we were on the highway was,

"We don't approve of that outfit, it's too short."

"She's worn shorter, did I tell you she has a guaranteed spot in honey potting if she doesn't make it in the field?" Solomon smirked, and speed down the highway.

It took four hours to get back to Blackthorne. We hurried into dinner because we were late.

"I have a few announcements." Solomon chuckled. "The five boys that went on the Cove Ops mission lost. Every. Single. One. They were compromised in the first five minutes and thirty seconds, so we decided you guys need a little help. Please welcome the five ladies that compromised them during their mission-" Solomon again was cut off by the doors swinging open, but only four girls walked in.

"Where is Cam?" He asked.

"About that," One of them started. That is when a body decided to crash through the glass ceiling.


	4. Introductions

**Cammie: Where am I…? Oh Hi Sophie.**

**Me: Hi Cammie!**

**Cammie: I will let you go out with Zach on one date if you admit you don't own us.**

**Me: Yes! Finally, I get to go out with him! Okay, I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does :c….. Now, on with the story!**

Grant and Nick shot to her side like a rocket when they realized it was Cammie. Once she opened her eyes, she rolled them at their expression and then she shouted,

"Was it necessary to throw me out of a helicopter?" When she didn't get an answer she shrugged and stood up. "Oh well, onto the introductions, Peacock you go first." The girl with piercing blue eyes and dark black hair walked to the podium and started.

"Hi my name is Macey, I am a Junior, my codename is Peacock, I am on the Cove Ops track, I was tailing Nick Cross and got him out second. Okay Bookworm you're up." She said. A girl with blond hair and soft blue eyes walked up to the podium.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz, I am a Junior, my codename is bookworm, I am on the R and D track, I was tailing Jonas and I got him out second also because Macey and I spoke at the same time. Chica you're up" She finished. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes took Liz's place.

"Hi my name is Tina, I am a Junior, my codename is Chica, I am on the Cove Ops track, I was tailing Jason and I got him out last. Alright you're up Duchess." Another girl with brown hair and brown eyes took Tina's place.

"Hi my name is Rebecca, but call me Bex, I am a Junior, my codename is Duchess, I am on the Cove Ops track, I was tailing Grant, and I got him out second. Alright you're turning Chameleon." A girl with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes took Bex's place.

"Hi my name is Cameron, but call me Cammie, I am a Junior, my codename is Chameleon, I am on the Cove Ops track, I tailing Zach, and I got him out first." She finished. "Oh we forgot last names" She pointed to Macey.

"This is Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, Tina, Liz Sutton, and I'm Cammie Solomon." There was a collective gasp as Cammie continued, "Grant, Nick I missed you so much. For big brothers you're certainly not that protective" They groaned as Solomon snickered. She turned on him. "Daddy I missed you too!" She exclaimed. His smile faltered. This was going to be one heck of a year.


	5. Rooms

**Zach: Sophie, Sophie where are you?**

**Me: I'm right here, why?**

**Zach: You have to say the disclaimer so Ally Carter doesn't sue you.**

**Me: Oh that's right; I don't own Zach, Cammie, or anybody else from Gallagher Girl's, that's Ally Carter. Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

Once everybody decided to stop gasping Solomon decided we should show the girls to their rooms. The rooms were connecting by a door, but they all looked different. Cammie's room was red, Bex's was purple, Liz's was green, Macey's was blue, and Tina's was pink. The girls loved their rooms and started to unpack. Once they were done we showed them around the mansion. The mansion was huge. It had four floors not including the seven or eight sub levels or the secret passage ways nobody could find. Our bedrooms kind of coordinated. My room was red orange like Cammie's, Grant is dark purple like Bex, Jonas is green like Liz, Nick was blue, and Jason was red. The only difference between his and Cammie's was that hers was blood red.

"Hey Cammie, I bet you love your room. After all it is your favorite color." Macey said.

"Well yours is your favorite color too." She giggled, turning to Grant.

"When's dinner big brother?" She asked.

"In about an hour, but first you have to prove yourself by fighting Solomon." He chuckled.

"Easy," She said and quickly added. "I can do that in my sleep. After all have taken a CIA operative who said five year old girls couldn't hurt a fly. He's still in that coma by the way." Grants eyes went wide as he stuttered over his words,

"Yeah well I-I bet Dad will beat you." She rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"Is that the best you Blackthorne Boys have, because if so the rest of this year should be fairly easy. So are we going to go prove ourselves or are we going to stand here like the idiots you are?" Grant's face redden as he stalked off. Cammie laughed and followed him shaking her head. Nick laughed as we followed the siblings. We heard Grant screamed as we turned the corner.

"Cammie why did you just flip Grant over your head." She answered laughing at the look on her dad's face.

"I called him an idiot, he called me a very colorful word, so I flipped him." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "This would get me extra credit points in P&E." Solomon laughed and decided to let Tina go first. The fighting begins now.

**Okay people R&R. Don't make me get Bex, I have her on speed dial. All's I have to do is press two buttons. Hit the blue button below this message and get two virtual cookies!**


	6. Fights and Fun

**Me: Where is our special guest? She should be here by now…..**

**Bex: Oh good I am fashionably late like Macey said I should be. Hello Sophie.**

**Me: Hi Bex, what's up?**

**Bex: You have to say the disclaimer Sophie!**

**Me: Oh, that's right. Thank you, Bex. I do not own Bex, Grant, or anybody else in Gallagher Girls!**

**Bex: R&R or I will come and find you!**

Tina lost after about five minutes so he moved onto Macey who lost after about ten minutes. They had to call a tie between Solomon and Bex because the fight was about forty-three minutes long. The fight with Cammie was different. Solomon lost after about two minutes and you could tell Cammie wasn't even trying, but Cammie didn't gloat she just turned to Grant and said,

"Told you so." Then asked if it was time for dinner, which it was. Once we nodded the girls shot faster than bullets down the corridor to the dining hall. We laughed and raced after them and caught up after a few minutes. Once we were done eating the girls went back to their rooms for ice cream and a James Bond movie.

After about ten minutes we went to the girls' room so we could watch the movie. Tina let us in and I watched Liz, Macey, and Bex drag Cammie into the bathroom to discuss tomorrow's outfit and hair style. Cammie struggled, but finally gave in leaving us with Tina who was talking about make-up and how what just happened happens a lot because "Cammie wasn't that pretty". Finally the girls came out and popped in the movie. Cammie had her own tub of ice cream she was eating.

When Tina told her if she continued to eat like that she would get fat Cammie just shrugged and took another big spoonful until it annoyed Tina so much that Tina took it from her and threw it away. Cammie's eyes flashed dangerously and she tackled her. It took Nick, Grant, Bex, Macey, and I to get her off of her and Liz and Jonas to her to calm down. After that Tina the Annoying went to bed and Cammie and Bex started wrestling, which was quite funny to watch.

Six James Bond movies, five wrestling matches, four sing offs, three fashion shows, two boxing matches, and one box of pizza later, us boys were getting kicked out by a very tired and cranky Cammie Solomon who shut the door with a,

"Good Night my older twin brothers and their friends." I laughed as we walked down the hall to our rooms. When we got there I made Jonas hack into the cameras in their room. After staring at a camera that had nothing going on, we went to bed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

**I bet you want to know what happened, who screamed, why they screamed. Well, being as nice as I am you should know by tomorrow if I get at least 1 review. Don't make me call Bex on you!**


	7. Dreams and Partys

**Macey: Say the disclaimer, I have a Cammie to dress up**

**Me: Okay I don't own Gallagher Girls, but Ally Carter does**

I shot towards Jonas' computer screen. The girls were surrounding Cammie who was crying and sweating. Solomon had just entered the room and was hugging her. Nick and Grant appeared on the screen a few minutes later pushing Solomon away and comforting her. Her dad promised her the day off and Tina said she wouldn't throw out Cammie's tub of ice cream this time, Grant and Nick promised to go out and buy all of the funny movies at Walmart and left to do so, Macey and Bex promised make-overs, and Liz promised to tell her the truth and then told her they were sisters which resulted in more hugging and crying. After a while Jonas and I went to their room and watched movies in their movie/party room. Cammie ate a whole tub of ice cream, got a makeover, and then decided to have a party. Cammie was wearing a knee length red dress with black heels and a denim jacket, Bex was wearing a purple knee length dress with black heeled boots, Macey was wearing a teal colored knee length dress with white opened toe heels, Tina was wearing a hot pink floor length dress with black heels, and Liz had a knee length green sparkly dress with silver sparkly heels to match. Once we got the snacks, drinks, and music we invited people.

*******Time Lapse**********

Cammie groaned and threw her shoes at Macey.

"Never again, do you understand me?" She asked.

"The dress was to…..not me and my feet are killing me, and as if that wasn't enough all the boys were drooling. So not cool." Macey was about to reply when…..

**Okay I know short chapter but if you want another one there will be a poll on my profile. I am also writing another story and with school you people are just going to have to bear with me. R&R!**


	8. Overprotective Brothers

I looked up at the white pop corned ceiling about ten feet above me. I could hear the pitter patter of water as the shower turned off and my friend Grant Newman stepped out. I could also hear my other friends Jonas Anderson and Nick Cross walk into the room.

"Zach….Oh Good you're up." Jonas said probably happy he didn't have to wake me up. The truth was my mind was reeling from yesterday's Cove Ops Class with .

*****Flash Back*****

"_Boys, today is a very important class. Tomorrow you will be going on a Cove Ops Mission. You will be trailing girl spies. Don't underestimate them boys, especially my goddaughter. God Luck, you boys will need it." Solomon said._

"_Do you not trust us ? I had asked._

"_I trust you guys, but I don't know how far my goddaughter and her friends are willing to go to get what they want, especially my goddaughter, she could be flirting with you and the next she could be A) Gone. Or B) she could have you on the floor before you can say "Spy". " He said. "Class dismissed, get ready I will give you your tail tomorrow. " And just like that *Insert Snap here* he was gone._

_*****End of Flash back*****_

_I wonder who my tailee is._


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! It's me!

I haven't posted in a while, but I'm back! This story, along with my other one's, is now under construction! I will try to get the chapters edited and back up, but I don't know how long that'll take.


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! So, I got a review today telling me about how the story made no sense. _This is why the story's under construction. _

From now on I will be adding in bold print, which chapters are still under construction at the top of the page.

Another point to bring up. I'm actually strangely happy that this person said this about the story. They said that Cammie having two brothers made no sense. This comes into play later in the story. There is a reason she has two brothers. So keep reading.

Also, this _is _an AU story, meaning that things are different than the book.

I have been writing, but my Beta-Reader's computer is broken, so it might be a while before it's up.

Thank you guys for the subscriptions and the reviews, because they (the reviews especially) help me become a better writer and help me make this story better.

Send in your thoughts, even if they're negative, because I love getting constructive criticism, as long as it's _constructive._

I'll see you guys later in the week!

XOXOXOXO,

Dee


End file.
